The Messenger
by Adazula
Summary: Stoick and Valka had another child before Hiccup. They wanted to keep her but they knew they had to send her away where it was safe. Now she has to come back to not only help the family that abandoned her, but also to protect her own. Takes place five years after HTTYD 2
1. Chapter 1

The Messenger

By: Adazula

Story description: Stoick and Valka had another child before Hiccup. They wanted to keep her but they knew they had to send her away where it was safe. Now she has to come back to not only help the family that abandoned her, but also to protect her own. Takes place five years after HTTYD 2

* * *

Chapter 1: Extending Circumstances.

 **Twenty-seven years ago.**

" Come on Valka! Push!" The midwife yelled.

" I can't!" Valka cried. It's too painful. She might die. She doesn't want to die. She doesn't want to leave her child motherless.

She has been in labor for over a day. During which she hasn't slept. She couldn't sleep. Not with all the pain and worry over the outcome.

" You can do it. I have faith in you." Her husband tells her as he kisses her forehead. He continues to grip her small hand with his big one. Despite her breaking one of his fingers with the tight grip she has.

" AHHHHH!" She screams as she pushes as hard as she could. She wants nothing more than to get this baby out.

" One more time!" The midwife encouraged. She could already see the head.

Valka screams for the last time as she pushes. Her screams were so loud that even the gods would be disturbed from their rest tonight.

Then everything became silent as the midwife finally has hold of the baby. The baby then proceeds to scream with such power.

" Is it alright?" Valka asked both worried and tired as she heard her baby's scream. She needs to know if her baby's alright. She has to know.

The midwife smiles widely at the parents. " She's alright." She deemed as she puts the swaddled up baby on the mother's chest.

Valka cries as she kisses her daughter's head. Stoick in the meantime bellows in such happiness to finally have a child. A child of his own.

" She's looks as beautiful as her mother. I don't need to see to know. " Stoick said as he kisses his wife.

" Oh… I don't know about that Stoick. She seems more like a daddy's girl." Valka chuckles.

" What?" Stoick said as he looked down to see his baby girl.

Valka is right. She does look more like Stoick but not in a ugly way. She has some Valka's facial features, which is good thing, but everything else screams her father. She has dark curly red hair and her clear eyes could see right through someone's soul. This baby has the makings of a leader.

" She's going to make someone cry one day." Stoick laughed. " That is something that will happen for sure. No one will dare to mess with her."

Valka moves a curl from the baby's face only to find a white blonde curl underneath.

" My. My. This is quite the surprise." Valka says in reaction to see the shock of white in the mass of dark red hair.

" She's got that from my mother." Stoick said in shock to see a bit of his mother in his daughter. " Oh… She was a woman who was feared throughout the land. Her stare can make the toughest of man confess to his crimes. My father was the only man who was brave enough to marry her." He chuckled

" What was her name?" Valka said.

" Her name was Valkyra Monsoon Ferguson." Stoick answered.

" Then I know exactly what to name this one." Valka said looking out the window to see a storm on the rise. " Her name will be: Valkyra Rising Storm Haddock."

Stoick beams at the sound of name. Valkyra Rising Storm Haddock. The name is both an honor to his mother and a name that will make a man shudder in his waking moment.

" We'll call her Kyra for short. There won't be two Vals in this house." Valka laughed as well knowing of what she has gotten herself into. This baby is going to be a handful. Especially if she's like her father.

" Well it's official then. Welcome to world Kyra." Stoick said as Valka gives him his daughter to hold. The baby looks at her father carrying her and gives him a hard stare like he is in trouble with her.

Stoick only laughs. " We'll this future chief is already on her way." Which causes Valka to chuckle even more.

But the family moment was cut short when they heard banging on the door. Loud banging.

" Ugh. It's those councilmen again. They must have learned that the baby has arrived." Stoick groaned.

The councilmen are the people the enforcers of the law but they are nothing more than a bunch of prejudice prudes and everyone knows it. They judge people and sometimes humiliate them taking their power too far. These people have been there since Stoick's father's time and are still alive. He hopes that one day they do die off so Stoick can appoint better ones.

" Go away. I'm trying to have a moment with my family now." Stoick tells them but they let themselves in anyway. They march in and circle the bed Valka is in.

" You heard the chief." The midwife said as she holds down the door. " He doesn't want to…" Before the door slams open and knocks the midwife to the other side.

" What is the meaning of this!?" He said.

" Stoick." The head of the councilmen said. " We heard about the baby's….arrival. We must know what we are dealing with."

" As if it matters, I have been given a daughter. She will make a great Chief to us one day." Stoick said to the head.

" A girl!?" The head sputtered in fury. " A girl will not lead our village!"

" Berk doesn't have a law that states anything regarding the sex of our future chief. It only says the firstborn." Stoick said remembering straight of his lessons he learned from his father.

" But we have a long standing tradition that of strong leaders will upsetted if that bitch takes leadership one day! She will lead this village to ruins." The head deemed. The rest of the councilmen nod in agreement.

The baby starts crying from all of this shouting.

Stoick's paternal instincts kicked in and had an urge to punch the head councilmen in the face to protect his daughter. But he knew he has to handle things the more diplomatic way.

" Well unfortunately for you, that is not your decision to make. You may enforce the laws but you don't create it. That is in the chief's power to decide." Stoick said calmly but very threateningly. " Now get out of my house before I throw you out."

The head snorts and leaves with the rest of the council.

" Stoick are you sure you what you're doing?" Valka said out of worry for her daughter.

" Those men are full of it. They just don't like change. Nothing is going to happen to her. Not while I'm around." Stoick said handing their daughter back to her mother.

The midwife recovers from all of this and stands shakingly on her legs.

" Are you alright?" The chief asked her.

" I'm fine." She said. " I just had the wind knocked out of me."

" I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He apologized.

" Don't worry about me. Worry about your family right now." She said heading towards the door. " You pay me later. I can see you need some family alone time."

Stoick sees the midwife out of his home and heads back to wife's side to continue their moment of family bonding.

* * *

Two weeks later.

A ship pulls into the shore of Berk quietly. It was a small ship with only a handful of people. It was night-time and the village is asleep. Except for the chief and his wife.

" They're here." Stoick said solomnly as he turns to his wife. She is holding their daughter, who is bundled up to prevent her from being cold.

A cloaked man comes off the boat and marches forward toward the couple. Each step he took more closely toward the couple, Valka's heart started beating even faster.

Her husband can sense it and whispers to her, " We can still say no. We can go home right now. We don't have to do this."

" No. No we have to. We have to. For her and the village." Valka said.

The man stops in front of them and say, " My name is Hammond The Iron Clad Storstrand. Chief of Shivering Shores."

" Stoick The Vast Haddock. Chief of Berk." Stoick said in his non-usual tone of voice. He sounded more sad and less vunerable, but he didn't let it show on his face.

" We're here on such unique grounds are we?" He asked. " All you told me was that it was an emergency and we needed to meet here instead of the docks at this time of the night. You know very well how much of a risk this is to me."

" I know Hammond. Which is why I encouraged you to bring your men incase you felt threatened. I need a favor from you and this has to remain between us. No one on my island must know." Stoick said.

" Alright go on." Hammond said immediately sounding concern for his ally. This is not a request that he should ignore.

" My daughter's life is in danger. Many attempts were already made on her life. The last time it was almost successful. She needs to be off of this island at all costs. I know about your wife's circumstances and your wanting for a child. I was wondering if you are willing to raise her as your own." Stoick said.

Hammond couldn't believe what he was being offered. A child. A child of his own. He never thought that this day could actually come.

But he's suspicious as well. This is too good to be true.

" What is it that you want in return?" He asked.

" My graditude and the promise that you will raise her as your own and protect her should she be in danger." Stoick said.

" Please." Valka begged as she cradles her baby. The baby looks at him with curiosity as though she is determining what to make of him.

Hammond looks at the helpless baby and nothing could keep his heart from melting. He wanted nothing more than to be a father and now it has come. He can't say no.

" I will do everything in my power to protect her. But what about her ties to Berk?" He asked.

" She will not have ties to Berk. It has to be this way. When she is old enough, her past will be explained. But now and forevermore she will be a member of Shivering Shores" Stoick said barely keeping himself together. Feeling like his daughter really did die.

Valka steps forward and shakingly hands her firstborn to Hammond. The baby is confused as to what is going on. Valka could barely keep it together knowing she might never see her daughter again.

Hammond holds her in his strong arm and looks at this child. This child that is now his. A promise he now has to keep.

" How are you going to explain to the village about your missing child." He asked.

" We will say that the last attempt was a successful one." Stoick said. " That's all you need to know. When you get home, you tell your village that you found her abandoned in the woods."

" I best be off. Morning light will be in a few hours." Hammond said as he turns to leave with his new child.

" Wait!" Valka said suddenly. Hammond stops and turns back around.

" Kyra. Her name is Kyra. She must know that part." Valka said.

" Very well. My wife and I will take good care of Kyra. I promise you that." He said to assure her.

The couple barely keeps it together as they watch the ship sail away towards the horizon. Knowing that their daughter will be safe, but will no longer be theirs.

Valka starts to cry after the ship gains a safe distance that it was mood point to turn back. Stoick tears up even as he hugs his wife as they lost their first child to unjust circumstances.

A few years later when they had their second child. A son. Valka would rock him in her arms as she sang to him a lullaby that would always put him to sleep.

 _My sweet little baby. Your time will eventually come._

 _As the waves carry you away from my strong arms today._

 _My sweet little baby. You'll one day come back to me._

 _When you become grown and lead an armada of your own._

 _My sweet little baby I love you very much._

 _I hope one day you'll love me back in your way._

 _My sweet little baby. My heart aches when you are far from me._

 _But I know you're free and one day you will find me….._

* * *

 **I have been thinking about this story for a long time and I decided to release it to you guys after so much though. There will be more chapters if you guys like it. If you're wondering about the song. I came up with the lullaby. I was in a song mood. This story was actually inspired by the Prince of Egypt or known as the story of Moses. The fact that the mother has to give up her own child is heart-wrentching. Ugh! So many feels. I hope you all like it.**

 **Please Review if you want to see more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming a leader.

 **Seventeen years later. Takes place during the events of the dragon flower episode.**

* * *

" This is so unfair!" A teenaged girl shouts at her father. " I can't believe you are doing this to me!"

" Kyra. I know you want to play adventurer with your friends but your time has come to learn on finding your role for the village. It also means you can't go off on voyages anymore." Her father tells her sternly.

She glares at him with her green eyes as she sits down at the table. She has certainly grown into quite the woman. She's not skinny like some of the girls in this village but she isn't fat. She's a little broad shouldered with curves and is solid with muscle. The white blonde streak sticks out in her dark red hair that is braided to the side and falls over her right shoulder and out of her face. Her eyes are like emeralds. Beautiful and cold to look at. Especially when she gives people her infamous stare that could see right through your soul.

" I'm not ready for this dad. I just want to explore and meet new people. I don't want to be tied down like some yak on a farm." She said stubbornly.

" Believe young one. I was too rebellious and not wanting to take on some much responsibility. But eventually, it will come and you need to develop yours soon anyway. Being a woman chief is unheard of in these parts, so you must find something to do with yourself. Well except for the Bog Burglars of course."

" Well Big Boobied Bertha knows how to swing those weights around. If you know what I'm saying." Kyra says jokingly.

Hammond groans at Kyra. He wishes she would cut the dry humor. But she has been doing that ever since she could talk.

" This is not joking matter. Being a woman is hard Kyra. Many islands would see you as nothing more than a vessel. You have to stand your ground and do whatever it takes to earn the respect for this village. You already succeeded that with those yearly games." He chuckled.

Kyra smirks at her father remembering all of those good times. Many of the boys lost to her especially when it came to the hand to hand combat contest.

" What's going down there?" Her mother came down.

" Nothing much. Just having a conversation with our daughter." He said.

" I take it that it's not going too well?" She assumes.

" Not really." He admits.

" Mum. I really don't think it's time for me yet." She says.

" You are going to be important to this village one day Kyra. Important to your people. Shivering Shore is counting on you." Her mother said as she sats down next to her daughter.

" Strange is it that I'm not going to be Chief, but Bruister is." She says. " He's not a chief. He's a guy with more ego than a caring heart."

" I know Kyra. You are a chief by heart and the village knows it. Change is what we need my dear. You should be that change. Believe me we don't need some half brain and all ego kind of chief. A real chief needs to put their people before themselves and it is hard being unselfish. But I can't change the ways of the people here. Not only you're a daughter. You are adopted as well and that's really in your corner." Her father said.

" I know." She said. Even though she doesn't like to admit but her father is right. She's adopted. She can't be a chief if she doesn't have blood ties to her father. She really wants to make him proud, but how can she if she has no claim to the chief's position.

* * *

Stoick packs up the sword that he has just paid for for Hammond before his trip to Shivering Shores. It has been quite a long time since he has been there and he can't wait to get there soon.

" Dad. Are you sure you want to leave me in charge while you're gone?" His fifteen year old son, Hiccup, asked nervously.

" It's only for a couple of days Hiccup. I need to renew the alliance contract with the chief of Shivering Shores." He explains. It's actually true that the renewal is actually needed. But he's more focused on seeing Kyra more than anything.

He wonders everyday what she looked like. He kinda hopes that she doesn't look like Fishlegs in pigtails, but he would still would love her either way. He justs hopes that he will be able to keep himself together during his visit.

" I best be off. Do not let Snotlout or the twins out of your sight under any circumstances. I'll see in a couple of days." He tells his son before he mounts Thornado and flies off towards the island of Shivering Shores.

* * *

" Come on Bayard!" Kyra shouts for her friend to catch up as they head towards the town square of the village.

Shivering Shores isn't named that for nothing. Their village is primarily fishing town and the town is just off of a beach that is always constantly under cloudy skills with the threat of rain. The village is used to it though. It's more common for them to see rain than really sunlight.

Today they heard that the Chief of Berk is coming on a dragon. A dragon! This is unheard of. No one has ever seen dragon before in their life that has been tamed. That is what Kyra is excited about.

Bayard finally catches to his friend as his cloak is splattered in mud from the recent rainfall.

" Thanks for nothing." He signed with his hands feeling very annoyed.

She says back, " No problem." with a smile on her face.

Bayard is a nice guy with black hair and brown eyes. The only downside is that he can't talk and has to use sign language and book of paper to communicate. Many people ignore him or talk down on him but Krya never does it. She's the only person in his life besides his parents that actually understands sign language.

" Just think. Seeing a man riding a dragon. That would be a sight to see." She says excitedly. It was then they heard a dragon's roar. Not just any roar. A Thunderdrum's.

Everyone in the whole gasp as a great big blue thunderdrum fly over the town majestically with a large red hair man riding on top of it in a proud like manner like thor himself.

People surround him as soon as he lands in a clearing him.

" He sure has a way with people." Bayard signs to Kyra.

" He sure does. Luckily my father and I will be hosting him tonight, so I should be able to ask him my questions." She tells her friend.

The two of them then see her father march forward towards the crowd to meet his fellow chief. People see this and clear away a path for their chief.

Stoick looks at his ally and brings out the sword to the chief as a gift. He knows that the last time a man didn't bring him a gift left without his head. Even though that might just be nothing more than some rumor.

Hammond takes the sword and looks very impressed at the sword. Though it's a kind gesture, he feels that Stoick does not need to bring him a gift. Not after what he had given him a long time ago.

" Welcome to Shivering Shores. Stoick the Vast." He tells him.

" I am glad to be here." Stoick said looking straight at the his fellow chief. Even though he wants to search the crowd for his firstborn.

* * *

Kyra chops up the remaining vegetables for the yak stew she is making with her mother. Although she wants to be a part of the meeting with this chief. She has so many questions to ask and so many answers she crave.

" You need to be patient my dear. They have business to tend to." Her mother said.

" I know. But come on. I should be involved if I am to be chief one day." Kyra complained as she stirs the stew simmering over the fire.

" And it will come in due time. Now you should go upstairs and change into something a little less damp." She advises her daughter.

" It's Shivering Shores. Everything is damp." Kyra said before the door opens as the two men entered.

Kyra gets a good look at this Chief and that is has red hair like her as well as the cold green eyes. But man is he huge. Bigger than her father even and her father is no sprite. He looks directly at her in a strange manner. Like he's contemplating his actions.

" Something does smell good." He father beamed as the man continues to stare at Kyra. It's making her uncomfortable.

" Well let's eat!" Her mother said as she just finished setting up the table.

Dinner throughout is awkward for some reason as her parents keep looking at their daughter and the guest back and forth. Meanwhile the guest is looking at Kyra. She doesn't like this atmosphere at all.

" So umm…. your dragon? How did you train it?" She tries to start a conversation.

" Oh! Umm….yes. My son helped me train him. He's actually the one who found out that the beasts aren't that bad." He said.

" How old is he?" She asked.

" Fifteen. He's a lot like his mother. Gods bless her." He said wanting nothing more than to tell her he's her real father. But she's not ready to handle this yet. It's not time yet.

" I'm sorry for your loss." She said feeling genuinely bad for him.

" She was a wonderful woman." He says.

Stoick looks at his daughter and sees so much of wife in her as well. She may have his hair and strong built, but she has her delicate facial feature and kind nature. It was like he was seeing a bit of his wife again as much as he sees her in Hiccup.

" I should go. I promised Bayard that I help him with something." She said as she stood up from the table to leave.

Stoick's heart almost breaks again as he watches her leave the house. He already missed so much of her life. He wasn't ready at all to miss more of it. Even though she is not his daughter anymore.

Hammond and his wife could sense his pain, but both of them know that it can't be undone.

* * *

Kyra groans as she rises from her bed. It's early in the morning but she can't see herself going back to sleep. Especially since she knows that there is a dragon outside of her house.

She quickly gets dress in her usual dark green apron dress over a black long sleeve shirt.

She sneaks out the door and goes around to find where the dragon is sleeping at.

She takes in the dragon's presence. She can't help but be in awe of it. The idea of a man riding a dragon is unheard of, but then again so is woman being a leader. Things will change and they will change for the better.

" You seem to be up bright and early." She hears a voice and she gasps to find herself in the presence of Stoick.

" I'm sorry. I was a bit curious. That's all." She swore and he chuckles in response.

" Well curiosity does create quite the start." He said. " How do you think my son managed to do the impossible."

" You must be proud of him. It's a good thing you have a heir with the reputation he has." Kyra said.

Stoick then looks suddenly a bit sad after what she said.

" I'm sorry did I offend you?" She asked.

" No you didn't." He said as he grasped her shoulder. " I want you to know that you shouldn't let anything stand in your way. Being a chief means you have to have guts like nobody's business. You have to do whatever it takes to protect your own. Even if it involves making some hard decisions."

" I understand sir but I'm no chief. I'm just the daughter to one." She said feeling sincere but very questionable at this chief. He just seems a bit too… close for his own good. Not in a bad way. It's just awkward.

" Just because you aren't going to be chief doesn't mean you're not going to be a leader. You have a natural ability for it. I can feel it." He tells her.

" Really?" Kyra says in surprise. She didn't think that Stoick could be this _respectful_ to her. Usually chiefs just don't take her that seriously.

" I do." He said before getting a sack near his dragon out. " I got you something too. As symbol of you becoming chief in a few years."

He then pulls out of what it appears to be a large scaled egg. Which raise an eyebrow with Kyra.

" What is that?" She asked.

" It's a Deadly Nadder's egg. It will hatch in few months. I also have a copy of notes that you can use if you wish to train it. I talked to your father. He has given you his blessing to train it." Stoick said handing her a book before he sets the egg down.

Kyra looks at it in shock. She's been given a chance to train a dragon of her own. She doesn't know what to say about that.

" Th-Thank you." She stammers.

" It's my pleasure Kyra." He smiles. " Hopefully your dragon will be as strong as you soon. I wish you the best of luck."

All she could do is bow to him slightly as he gets on his dragon and they take off. Leaving her with a whole new set of responsibilities. Literally on the spot when she learned the hard way what happens when a dragon full of uncooked mutton flies in circles. She just thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't one of the many casualties that got vomited on.

* * *

 **I'm glad people are interested. I have some idea of where I want to go with this, but not entirely. Give me some ideas for this story.**

 **Please Review and check out the rest of my stories in the meantime.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wedding

 **Four years later**

Today is a big day. A wedding day. The wedding of a viking chief's daughter. Everyone has gone all out for this special occasion.

" This is a beautiful day for a wedding!" One guy declared.

" It's certainly is." A woman agreed.

" Both Bride and Groom are getting ready as we speak." He said.

" I bet she's even more beautiful now that she's clean." The woman joked. " I'm just so excited fo Kyra to finally wed!"

Oh everyone is excited for this big day alright. Everyone that is except the bride herself.

* * *

Kyra makes a swipe and ends up slicing deep into the tree with her glaive spear. Practicing just helps her think. Thinking about her fate.

Her father told her she needed to marry soon now that she's twenty-one and she has to decide on a husband. Kyra, of course, yelled at her loudest and stormed out of the house that day. Once she calmed down, she heard what her father had to say.

" Kyra. I know you hate us for telling you this. But understand that you need to marry before Bruister becomes chief. Your respect in this village is what he wants. When he becomes chief, he can make you marry him. But he can't do that if you're already married. We have your best interests Kyra and we know that you do not want to become his wife. Which is why I encourage you to find your own and soon. I'm getting old and I won't be there to protect you. The least I want is for you to be in a happy union." He explained to her.

All Kyra could do that day is go out to the forest to clear her mind and think about what she needed to do.

It has been six months since her conversation and now she's getting married. She just can't imagine the thought of being someone's wife. She can't. But at least she's marrying someone she deeply cares for. She knows she has to count herself lucky. She's marrying at the age of twenty-one and she was allowed to choose her husband. Most girls her age would be experienced mothers by now with arranged marriages. Her parents were more than understanding in letting her wait, but eventually it has to come to an end. That end is today.

She gesture her dragon, Spira, to come forward to scratch her chin. She's a beautiful greenish-blue nadder with orange tips on her thorns. Kyra has trained it well to become her faithful dragon as well as her good friend.

" Oh Spira." She says scratching her loyal dragon's chin. " I hope I become more than someone's wife."

" Hey!" She heard a voice. She turns around to see her friend, Elsebeth, walking towards her.

" What are doing?" She asks out of worry. "You shouldn't be practicing your weapon skills. You should be back in the village getting ready."

" I'm the bride. I'll do whatever I want." She grumbles.

" I know how you feel. Believe me. I used to think like that too few years ago when I was getting married." She sighed. " But it's not so bad Kyra. You got to choose your husband. Not have it arranged behind your back like me. You'll survive and you will live as well."

" I know. I just…" She sighs she leans on her spear. " I guess it's pre-wedding jitters that's all."

" Look. It's scary. It's new as well." Her friend said. " But your life isn't over. It's just a new chapter. Your independence will only grow stronger Kyra even if you are no longer a single person. You can trust me with that."

Kyra shrugs, " I guess."

" Do you love the man that you are going to marry?" Elsebeth asked.

" Yes. I would trust him with my life." Kyra answered with certainty.

" Then give marriage a try. You're still going to be the same stubborn person you are. You're just married. That's the only difference you will have once you go into that great hall today." She tells her. " Now let's head back. You're on a tight schedule to get ready for your day and mother has made that clear."

Kyra gesture for her dragon to come forward and let them mount before they fly back home one last time with Kyra as a single woman.

* * *

" Dad. I don't understand why I have to go to a wedding on some island I never been to." A nineteen year old Hiccup said as he walks beside his father to the great hall of Shivering Shores. " I don't even know who the one getting married."

" Chief Hammond's only daughter and her soon to be husband. And I told you about this Hiccup. If you want to have a good alliance with this village, you need to establish some…. contact. That's the best way to an alliance. Having a bit of common ground. Weddings are a great way to get to know people." Stoick said.

Hiccup groans. He wishes more than anything to be back at the Edge right now instead of having to go to a wedding. He's not one for wanting to be around other people.

" Did you bring the bride a gift?" Stoick asked him for the millionth time.

" Yes dad. It's in my bag." Hiccup groans in frustration. He really doesn't want to be here.

Stoick groans too in frustration. If only Hiccup was allowed to know the truth.

The two men enter the great hall to find the place all decorated with wildflowers at the altar along with some lighted candles. The pews have a beautiful gray sash that decorates them with the chief's symbol. Already some of the guest have arrived and sat themselves in the pews.

" Hammond has gone all out." Stoick mumbles at the space.

" Actually it's my wife's doing." A voice had said that nearly jumps Hiccup. He turns around to see the Chief of the village in his best clothes and furs with his beard recently trimmed.

" Hello...Hammond." Hiccup said awkwardly. He's not familiar with this chief. The only chiefs he's met with had tried to kill him and had some sort of grudge against him.

" This your boy?" Hammond had asked.

" Yes he is." Stoick said proudly before handing him a parcel. " This is for Kyra."

" I will make sure she gets it." The chief nods as he gives it to his wife. " Why don't you two sit in the front with me. It's the least I can do."

" Oh. I don't know. It's reserved for family." Stoick said sheepishly.

" Nonsense. You're practically are family." Hammond gestures for the two of them to follow.

" That is strangely nice of him." Hiccup said skeptically. This is unusual for acquaintances to be sitting with the bride's family.

They sit down in the front while chief goes over to stand at the altar as the officiater as the ceremony starts up and they first see the groom and his groomsmen.

The groom is good looking with black hair and brown eyes. His hair is really short which is unusual for a viking to do. His beard looks trimmed and his fancy grey tunic is clean and new looking under a rabbit fur cloak. He carries in his hands a broadsword that is shines beautifully. The sword will play in role the ceremony when both he and his bride will exchange the swords as a welcome to each other's families.

The music then starts playing as everyone rises to look at the great hall doors as they open grandly to reveal the bride. When Hiccup sees the bride, he is shocked along with everyone else with what he sees.

The bride is certainly beautiful and strong. She has a strong broad-shouldered figure, but she's not huge like most viking women. Her red hair is braided in a way that most of it flows the back in huge dark red curls and away from her face with the exception of a white forelock. Over her hair is a flower crown of wild flowers over it.

She's wearing a long sleeved dark silver grey gown that is cinched at the waist to show off her hourglass figure and has green trimmings that matches her beautiful green eyes. She has a cloak of dark green velvet and black bear fur that trails behind. She holds a grand sword out in front of her in her hands that gleams as much as her white forelock as she starts to walk down the aisle.

She walks down the aisle in a very proud and strong manner. She looks straight ahead as though she doesn't anyone in the room except her future husband.

The three bridesmaids follow the bride in matching simple light grey dresses. Nothing that special but they do look decent. They act as the living background to the bride.

He smiles at her when she stands beside him. She smiles at him back. Hiccup can tell they genuinely care about each other as they both stand before their chief, or in the bride's case her father, as he starts the ceremony of the union between the couple. With everyone hushed as the couple says their vows. For the groom he needed someone to say it for him do to that he can't talk and the two exchange the swords to symbolize the union of not just themselves, but their families.

The right hand man then comes up with a document along with a well of ink and quiel. The groom signs his name and passes the quiel to the bride. She takes a deep breath with hesitation, but in the end she signs her name on the marriage contract. Sealing her fate as now a wife.

* * *

Because this is a Viking wedding, there is no such thing as a quiet affair. It was full blow party central to the max on this particular night. There's at least five drinking contests going on. A lot of dancing with the local Viking folk band playing music.

The worst part is that bets being placed if the bride will get pregnant on the wedding night by many of the women. Which makes Kyra feeling flustered. She maybe a married woman now but she is not going to have children. At least not for a long while. She will make sure of it.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see Bayard by her side. Before she was hesitant to marry him, But Elsebeth is right. She's glad that she got to be with someone that she cares about. Maybe marriage is not going to be that bad.

He smiles and gently takes her hand to lead her to the dancefloor. People clap for them as they start dancing slowly. Deep down, if she had her way she would have had her wedding such a big affair. But because she wasn't enthused to have a wedding at all, she left the details to her mother. Her mother of course had turn it all into a big affair.

Hiccup stands on the sidelines looking at the party. He wasn't big party fan and really misses home. More importantly he misses Astrid. He has been thinking a lot about her lately. He wishes that one day, he does profess his love for her and maybe one day hope to marry her. But he doesn't know when he can do that or if he can.

" You seem to not be into the party." He hears a voice and turns to see the bride.

" Oh gods." He jumps and she laughs. " Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

" He's dancing with his mum now. " She says looking at her husband dancing with an older woman.

" Yeah. Partying is not my thing. Plus I have a lot on my mind." He said.

" I'm not into weddings myself. I actually was considering of running today." She says.

" You would run from your own wedding?" He raises an eyebrow.

" I've done worse. I accidently set my house on fire the first time I tried to cook. Scared the daylights out of my mother." She says.

" I nearly destroyed the village more than once." Hiccup admits.

" I heard about that one from your dad." She chuckles. " But I never thought I would be getting married today. Now here I am a married woman at twenty-one. That's actually old here. But still Bayard is a good man. You have a girl?"

" I like someone a lot back home. Her name is Astrid. She's stubborn and merciless and overall….wonderful." He sighs.

" Sounds like me." Kyra says.

" I just wish I can tell her." Hiccup said.

" It's not easy. The trick is to be patient until the time is right. But eventually you have to buck up and do it. You may not know what the outcome is. But you can't know if you don't try." She says. " Many think that I chose Bayard because he can't talk, but he was the one who proposed to me. Mind you. He fell off my dragon in the air and almost died signing his love while skydiving. But…. it was beautiful."

" Wow." Hiccup says. " That's quite the proposal."

" Don't try this at home." She says.

" Oh. I won't. I think Astrid would kill me for scaring her like that." Hiccup says.

" I almost did that to Bayard." She admitted. " But if she loves you back. It shouldn't be a problem. Just wait for the right time."

The music then shifts into a more upbeat song. More people enter the dance floor and starts making a giant people circle.

Kyra smirks. " You know what you need to work on?"

" What?" Hiccup asked.

" Having fun." She says before she drags him to the dancefloor to be a part of the circle. Hiccup grabs one hand onto a stranger while he still holds onto Kyra's strong hand. She has her other hand in one of her husband's. All Hiccup could do is move with the crowd to the music.

Even though Hiccup didn't expect this, but he actually had fun that night. He did get to meet a lot of people that night, but more importantly he formed a sister like relationship with another chief's daughter. Plus he could breath, knowing that one day this might be him and Astrid.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done. My** **No Son of Mine** **story should be up around this week. I promise you guys that. Sorry that I have been a little behind that. I just have been doing some planning for this and my transgender story,** **My Life and My Body.**

 **I did this wedding more on what a Viking wedding should look like. Brides didn't have white dresses yet because it's a christian teaching of the virgin bride and that hasn't happened until a bit later in history.**

 **I will have at least two more chapters of the years going by before we reach the main time and point of the story. I just needed to set up the character and her dilemma that she faces as being the eldest daughter of one chief and the adopted child of another. So please have patience.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning. This Chapter is rated T for sexual content and traces of abuse**

Chapter 4: The value of a person.

 **Six months later.**

" Are you kidding me!?" Astrid yells angrily at her boyfriend.

" Astrid. I know you want to strike tonight while we have the chance." Hiccup tries to explain to her. "But it's too risky. Last time we tried to strike Dagur, we almost got captured."

" Well this time, he picked a wrong place to hide out. It's near a village that your dad has an alliance with. We pinpoint the location and get the information we need. We'll tell the nearby village. We can be able to capture Dagur for good." Astrid explains the plan.

" Even with the alliance, who knows what Dagur is planning. I'm sorry Astrid, but we can't do this plan. Not until we know what he's up to." Hiccup says.

Astrid feeling angry over the loss stomps out of the meeting room.

Later that night she gets a bucket full of chicken ready for Stormfly. Along with a satchel to put on her saddle for the night.

" Hey girl." She says as she scratches under her dragon's chin. " We're going to take a little field trip."

Stormfly looks at her rider in concern.

" Don't look at me like that. We'll be fine. All we're going to do is a little scouting at an island and we'll be back by morning." Astrid explains.

The dragon still looks concern about the plan.

" Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." She promises. But never could she be anymore wrong.

* * *

Astrid is thrown to the ground at the feet of the berserker chief. She has really miscalculated her plan big time. She really curse at herself for not telling anyone where she was going. Now she knows how he feels for doing the same thing in the past and has long regretted it.

" Looks like we got ourselves a pretty thing here boys!" Dagur laughs menacingly. Astrid struggles as she is pinned down by Dagur helplessly.

" Let go of me!" She screams as she tries to get him off. But he's too strong.

Dagur only laughs," Oh. I like my women that way. Nice and feisty."

Astrid screams in anger before he shoves a gag in her mouth. Everything becomes soundless as she feels lightning rip through her stomach as she feels her clothes being ripped of her body by Dagur's monstrous wants him to stop. Her screams reach an all new high through the gag. She's now screaming in fright and sadness as she has never felt this exposed before.

Dagur's laughs is echo by many more men surrounding her as she is out on display for people to see. To see her exposed like this by the chief of berserkers.

She then hears the roar of a dragon. A Nadder. But it wasn't her own.

The dragon flies above as it fires at the camp with someone unfamiliar to Astrid on the back of it.

Dagur gets off of Astrid and orders his men, " Get them both!"

Many of his men fire their crossbow arrows at the vigilante only the dragon to spin in the air in order to dodge the, as it breathes fire around the camp to prevent anyone from leaving.

The dragon lands in the middle of the camp with its rider jumping from its back with a glaive staff in hand.

Many men have their weapons ready and run towards the person as they scream in anger. The person effortlessly wields her glaive and put up quite the fight. She disarms one man in one swift motion. A man comes up behind her but she turns around in time to flip him over his feet. She dodges a huge man's attacks fast before she swings her weapon and puts a gash in his right arm. The man clutches his arm in pain distracted before she punches his left thigh hard and kicks him in the family jewels to bring him down. It was quite the sight.

Dagur walks towards the person in a slow and threatening manner to get a good look at his enemy. He unsheathed his sword looking at the person with such fury. He will not let this person beat him. He's Dagur the deranged. He can do whatever he sets his mind to.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" He howls as he runs towards the person.

She only holds out her glaive in a powerful stance towards him as she watches him run straight to her.

They put up quite the fight. He was swinging his sword like a maniac. She was deflecting his attacks with such ease. It was nothing you would have seen. By the time she took Her first offense she ever took destroyed his iron sword like it was brittle wood. This truly angered the berserker chief.

" I will not be beat by the likes of you!" He screams at her when he throws his destroyed sword to the side and curl his hands into fists. Ready to pounce on her.

" I took down most your men. Your camp is destroyed. You have no means to beat me. What are you going to do now?" She asks him sternly. Just the sound of voice is intimidating. She means business.

Dagur grumbles in response. Even he knows he can't win this one.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" The girl and her dragon. Both alive. Also for you to leave Shivering Shores." She states.

" What makes you think that I will give you your demands."

" Because you are on my territory. My father is chief of this land. I can get him down here with his men in an instant with this." She says as she pulls out a blow horn that is on her belt. " Be a lot more embarrassing that they will come down here to find the likes of you have been beaten by the likes of me without any backup. You would not a good reputation in archipelago for many years. If you survive that long. Call it friendly gesture." She says in an amusing but serious manner.

He growls as he snaps his fingers at one of the few men that hasn't been taken down by the woman. The man obeys and cuts free the trapped dragon.

" Get them out of my sight. At least I got something out of it." He mutters.

The woman glares at him as she goes up to Astrid and wraps her own cloak around her before she gently helps her to her shaking feet. The woman then leads her on to the back of her own Nadder.

" Your dragon can follow right?" She asks.

All Astrid can do is nod. This is not like her. She was used to doing things for herself. Now here she is with her battles already fought for her by a stranger. As if there wasn't anymore humiliation for her to suffer from.

The woman nods as well before she hops in front of Astrid and they both take off from the burned down camp of Dagur the deranged to leave him in his own self pity.

* * *

Luckily the flight isn't that long before they see lights that can only come from an active village.

Astrid looks behind to see her dragon following them. She can see the sad look on her dragon's face as she shudders over the awful memory she experienced.

The woman lands her dragon near the edge of town where a small house was at. Unlike the homes Astrid had back on Berk, these homes were made out of stone with ceramic tiled roofs. They were smaller but much less likely to be burned down by dragons. The house has a stable adjacent to it that looks like it's meant for dragons.

Astrid only watches quietly as the woman puts away the dragons. Luckily it was big enough for more than one.

She feels emotionless and empty as she is lead by the red hair woman into her home. It was a fairly small cottage, but it has some warm feeling to it.

" Sit here." The woman orders her to which Astrid immediately complies while she goes over other kitchen and grabs a couple of herbs. She mixes the herbs in a teapot full of water before she puts it over her fireplace to let it boil.

It was a major miscalculation on her part. Astrid thought she was at safe distance from Dagur when she flew over to where his camp was. That was until she got caught into a tree snare hidden very well. Causing enough disturbance for the berserkers to notice.

Astrid stares at her savior. She can tell she is someone strong and is definitely not to be messed with. She did take out Dagur and his men single handedly. But there's also some kind of gentleness about her that Astrid can't explained. By the way she wears her hair in a messy curly bun, she's recently married.

" I'm going to ask you three questions and that's it." She promises as she sits across from Astrid.

Astrid nods as she wraps herself more tightly in the woman's cloak.

" Question one: Who are you?"

" Astrid Hofferson." She mumbles.

" Good. At least you can talk. Second question: Where are you from?" She asks.

" Berk. Are you really the daughter of the chief here?" She asks back.

The woman nods. " Adopted daughter, but you are on safe grounds. It's a good thing our islands are in an alliance."

Astrid gulps as she shudders from what has happened. Just what could happen if word of what has happened got back to her island? Her family? She would be nothing but shame to them for letting it happen.

" Third question and I am only going to ask you once just so we're clear: Were you sexually assaulted?" She asks sincerely and calmly.

That question caused Astrid to break down crying as she crumbles to the floor. Never in her life has felt this way before. Weak and degraded. How could she have been this stupid? Now here she is subjected to such humiliation. What would everyone think of her now?

" Astrid. Listen to me. Tonight was not your fault. Dagur did this and he will pay the price." She says as she crouched down near her.

" For what!? He ripped my clothes off of me! If word gets back to my island, I will suffer a fate worse than death! People will think he touched me!" Astrid screams.

" Your island isn't going to find out."

" What?" She stops sobbing in shock.

" These few hours are crucial because they will determine your fate. We're going to change your clothes. Fix up your appearance. You then have to go out there and show yourself as untouched shieldmaiden to everyone because you need to stop rumors before they are created."

" I can't!" Astrid screams.

" Yes you can. You have to. For yourself and Berk. What Dagur did was petty. He tried to destroyed you by taking your pride and strength. He wanted to make you feel like you are nothing and for you to show people a destroyed maiden. He wants people to see him as a threat by trying to take your purity away. He failed. Astrid. And you survived. And we are not going to let him succeed in showing you like this to your island. You need to go out there and show yourself as a strong untouched shield maiden."

" It's not possible." Astrid shakes her head.

" Yes it is. You are stronger than he will ever be. Either you walk out of this house as a victim or still the warrior you have always been. It's you that makes you. Not Dagur. Not _anyone_. Let me help you get through this night because I swear what I don't like is an enemy thinking he can win this easily." The woman holds out her hand to Astrid.

Astrid looks at the woman's hand. Her words flood her body with new strength as she wipes her tears away and strongly grasps the woman's hand.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup and Stoick land near the Great Hall of Shivering Shores and go inside to the main space where the chief is waiting for them. They are worried mostly about Astrid.

" Stoick. I'm glad you could come on short notice." Hammond said.

" We left as soon as we got the message. Is Astrid ok?" Hiccup asked out of worry.

" According to my daughter, she's fine as you could get." Hammond said.

" What do you mean?" Stoick asked. " She wasn't..."

" No. Nothing like that. Kyra assured me. I don't know much about Astrid's state myself." Hammond said. " All I know is that she was captured by Dagur and his men."

" I just want to hear it from Astrid herself just to be sure." Stoick says before they heard the doors open and close. It was Astrid and Kyra.

Astrid looks most definitely different. Her blue tunic was replaced with a red one with a fur hood over her medal shoulder pads and her leggings are new. Her clothes binding gauntlets were replaced with fur ones. Even her hair is different. Her main braid hangs over her shoulder with a smaller one in the front.

" Chief. Hiccup. I reassure you that I'm alright. Dagur has achieved nothing. Has altered nothing. I remain untouched." She says in a strong but, tight like manner.

" Well I'm glad to hear that from you lass." Stoick responds.

" Your clothes are different." Was all Hiccup could say.

" They got burned during the confrontation." Astrid explains away. " Kyra was nice enough to give me her old ones."

" It was the least I can do." Kyra said before turning her attention to her father. " Dagur managed to just barely slip from our fingers during the dispute. Which calls in the question of what was he doing on our island."

" I'm afraid we have to idea as well. It's not like we have much interest in the Berserker tribe." Hammond said.

" It's a mystery alright. Look. The point is is that Astrid is safe and in one piece along that Dagur is off of your island. Thank you for what you have done for Berk." Stoick thanks his friend.

" It is our pleasure." Hammond said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Great Hall.

" Thanks for helping me get through this. I never want to feel like that again." Astrid said to Kyra.

" It's fine, but I will warn you. You will feel like that again. When you do, talk to someone who you can trust the most." She said. " You can even write to me."

" No one can know. I have to put it behind me." Astrid said stubbornly.

" Even if you try to keep it in, it will blow up in your face. It's not pretty." Kyra said.

Astrid sighs in frustration.

" But that doesn't mean your whole life is based around it. It's a part of it unfortunately, but it doesn't make you. If you're going through a rough patch, it's ok to talk to me." She tells her.

" Thank you." Astrid quietly says as she sees Stoick and Hiccup come out of the Great Hall. " I have to go." She says before she runs towards the two men.

" Good luck." Kyra says as she sees them leave. Raising whole new questions. Why was Dagur on her island?

* * *

 **Next chapter is that chapter before the present time starts in the story. Let me tell there will be several developments in it. Stick around to find out what will happen next chapter in the story.**

 **The scene between Kyra and Astrid was inspired by the famous TV show Reign. It bit too romantic drama in my opinion, but I love the scene between Mary and Catherine. It really tests the meaning of being strong for yourself and your people.**

 **I'm almost done with the next chapter of My Life and My Body. Hopefully you guys will like. Check it out if you are interested in a FTM transgendered Hiccup in the modern times.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Some big news

 **Four Years later.**

" For gods' sake Bruister!" She hears her father yelling from inside the house as she feeds her dragon, Spira, outside. " This is the fifth time this week you messed up. I told you to seek a compromise. Not give disputing neighbors swords and see how it goes from there!"

" Boy did Bruister mess up big time." Kyra said to herself as she scratches her dragon's chin.

" Come on chief. They didn't get injured _that_ badly." Bruister tries to make it sound better. Kyra could only slap herself on the forehead.

" If you weren't the only naturally heir to being chief, I would put my daughter in your place! At least she has common sense!" He shouted.

" Please! She doesn't know anything." She heard Bruister said. That really set her off.

She storms to the front door and slams it open to shock the two men before making her way over to Bruister.

He has blonde hair like her father but it's more mud like and less clean under a polished helmet. He's a lot like her father in terms of muscle, but nothing much happens upstairs. All he cares about is himself. Not so much of the responsibility he needs to uphold.

" Listen to me you limp eater." She gets in his face in a frightening manner. " You seem to care more about how much status you think you have than you ever cared about people. If I hear you talking to my father like that again, you'll be sorry that you messed with me."

Bruister could only shake in his boots. He can't even respond to what she had just said to him.

" Well play Kyra." Her father said nod his approval before he turns to Bruister, " And you. You can't even make yourself seem brave. If she is nothing more than just a woman, then you shouldn't have a problem making your stand. Yet here you are shaking in your boots. How will you even handle the threat of war if it comes your way? Hm? What would you do?"

" I…. I….. fight?" He said sheepishly.

Hammond turns to his daughter, " Kyra. Answer my question."

" I would assess the situation and determine if I can manage to handle things in a more diplomatic way to _avoid_ war. If it's possible I take the chance to make a negotiation to stop it from happening. If not, I take actions needed to make sure this village is prepare for conflict and the resources are protected." Kyra answered perfectly and without hesitation.

" That is how it's done." Hammond said to Bruister. " You may go.

Bruister backs away and gets out of the house while he still has the chance. Her father collapses in his chair.

" Tough day." She said as she gives him his mug of mead.

" Terrible. I can't get anything through to him. He's dead set in his ways. He can be a great set of hands, but he is no chief." He said exhaustedly. " Not by a long shot."

" I know but we can't change things. I'm going to help out more in the brigade so I should be able to protect this town as much as possible." She said.

" I expect nothing less from you." Her father smiles.

" Although there will be some challenges." She says with her heart pounding over anticipation.

" What challenges?" He asked.

" Lots of them. Building up the walls. Strengthening the defenses. The usual things." She starts.

" I'm well aware of that Kyra." He says.

" Also one must one day teach their future to learn walking on our land and strengthen their bond with the village they are born into." Kyra says.

Her father's face was priceless in an instant of what his daughter has just said. His mouth drops as he looks at Kyra and then her stomach. She's not... It can't be...

" You're..." He starts.

Kyra nods. " It's true. It's been a few weeks. I wanted to be sure. I'm with child."

Her father bellows for the whole world to hear. He can't believe it. He's going to be a grandfather! His daughter is finally pregnant!

" Honey!" He shouts as his wife comes into the house.

" What!? What is it!?" She says in surprise of her husband's actions.

" We're going to be grandparents!" He shouts

" What?! What?!" She shouts as she looks at her daughter who nods in confirmation. " Oh gods!"

Kyra smiles at her happy parents, but she has her reservations deep inside. She doesn't want to spoil the good mood, but how can she enjoy the news when she doesn't want to be a mom.

* * *

Valka packs her items on Cloudjumper for a trip around the archipelago to see if anymore dragons are trapped by Drago. It's been a few years since the battle over the dragons and her husband's death. Things have been too quiet around here. Which seems a bit alarming to her.

" Mom. You might just be a bit paranoid." Her son, Hiccup tried to ease her.

" I know you want me to put the past behind me. But I can't do that." She told him. " I have a bad feeling about this. About Drago."

" What about my wedding next week? I really want you there." Hiccup told her.

" I promise I'll be there." She assures him. " The trip will only be a few days."

" That's what you said last time." He sternly mentions that. " And the time before that."

" Don't worry I won't miss your wedding." She promises him.

Hiccup sighs. His mom has so much passion for the dragons that she tends to hang around them more than people, but he can't blame her. It has been twenty years since she was in contact with a person that she wasn't fighting against. It still hasn't been easy though.

Valka then mounts her dragon and Hiccup watches them disappear into the sky.

* * *

Kyra flies through the air with her dragon. It was nighttime and she knows she has to get back to the house, so she doesn't worry her husband. But she isn't ready to go back by a long shot. There's just too much on her mind.

" Oh gods. What am I going to do?" She puts her head in her hands out of frustration. " I'm not ready for this."

She has never seen herself as mother. No matter how much people tell her it's a wonderful thing. She just can't imagine being responsible for someone else that is her own. She can't be pregnant, but it's undeniable.

When she told Bayard, he was nothing short of being happy. Which made her feel worse. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want this. She wanted him to be happy. He deserves to be happy.

With her being pregnant, she will be taken off the brigade for her baby's safety. Which really sucks for her. What's worse is that no one will listen to her at the village meetings and will blame her antics on being pregnant. She has seen it happen before.

As she nears a nearby island she notices another dragon rider on it's beach. It was a older woman with greying brown hair and some terra cotta like armor. Her dragon is a beautiful orange and red stormcutter. Kyra knows this because she got a dragon manual on the day of her wedding.

The woman seems to be backing away from something. That something appear to be someone. A huge man with dark dreadlocks and a metal like arm.

" So you can't keep your nose where it belongs!" He shouts.

" If you even think about hurting my son again, you got another thing coming!" She shouts.

" What's going on?" Kyra asked herself as she hears the whole thing from a safe distance.

" Oh don't worry." He chuckled darkly. " I'm not after your village at the moment. But let's just say, I would keep my guard up if I were you."

The woman holds up her staff, but she was hesitant to take the first attack. Kyra was confused at this until she saw something behind the man. It was a little boy in oversized clothes. He had very tan skin and dark brown hair. He was no more than five years of age.

" Dad." The boy whimpered. " We should go."

" Not now. Tonight you are about to see your shed of dragon blood." He whispers wickedly as he moves his nonmetal hand to his dagger on his belt.

Kyra realizes what he's about to do and grabs her dagger from her own belt. She throws it with such force hoping that it lands in intended target. Which it did. His right boot.

" AHHHHHHH!" He screams as he bends forward to his foot.

The woman seizes her chance and hops on the dragon to leave. The duo fly by her and the woman's green eyes stare right back at her own. But Kyra doesn't have time to think about the woman.

She considers getting out immediately until she saw the distraught boy. She can't let his father ruin his life like that. She can't. She makes a gut decision.

She gets her dragon to dive towards the two at such speed. The boy only has time to look up and stare before he is snatched up by her dragon. His father didn't even notice. The boy didn't even scream.

Kyra flies her dragon back in the air and towards another nearby island. She looks down at the boy and was shocked of what she sees. He was thin and real sorrowful. She has never seen a boy like that in her village. Usually young boys like him were happy, healthy, and constantly getting into trouble. She doesn't see any of that in this poor boy.

She slowly descends Spira onto the island's beach. It was then that she drops the boy from a safe height before landing herself and has dismounted.

He shakes even more as she comes towards. She figures it might be a good idea to keep her distance from him. The boy probably has been traumatized more than enough. Especially since she technically kidnapped him from his father.

Things become quiet as she starts a small fire and cook some food that she has brought in her bag. She quickly glances at the boy who is sitting away from her and the warm fire in the cold darkness.

" You want some?" She offered. The boy shakes his head. Although she can hear his stomach growl. She can't blame him for not trusting her.

" I didn't poisoned it." She assured him and demonstrated by taking a bite of the chicken herself. That's what calm the boy when he slowly makes his way over to her.

She watches him eat fast like nobody's business.

" Do you want another one?" She asked.

He shakes his head. But his stomach was still growling and she gives him another piece. He nods in appreciation before stuffing his face again.

" What is it?" She finally heard him. Although his mouth is stuffed with food.

" It's chicken." She tells him.

" Chicken." He mumbles.

" What's your name." She asked. He then becomes silent again and turns away from her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

" Hunter." He said.

" Hunter. I'm sorry I took you from your father." She apologized. Though deep down she wasn't, but she can't tell that to a child.

" It's ok. I rather be with my mom." He answered.

" Where is she?"

" Dead."

" Oh." Kyra said before hissing. She feels sharp pain in her stomach. It was burning and she feels something warm coming out of her. She looks down and sees blood seeping through her navy blue dress. Lots of blood.

" Oh gods." She gasps. What's happening to her?

" Did you miscarried?" Hunter asked numbly. " My mom did that a lot. My father would be mad at her for doing that."

Kyra breathes heavily as such sadness overwhelmed her. Tears come out of her eyes but she doesn't sob. She didn't want a baby, but she didn't want to have a miscarriage. She never expected to have a miscarriage. This wasn't what she wanted.

" Was it my fault?" He asked. " My dad seems to believe so. Told me I was a natural born killer."

Kyra looks at the boy in shock of how his father treated him. He didn't deserve this.

" No. No." She shakes his head. " It wasn't your fault. Things happen, but it's beyond our control."

" Oh." Was all he can say, but Kyra could read his small body. He blames himself. " What are you going to do with me?

Now that is something Kyra didn't think through. What was she going to do with the boy? She knows she can't tell anyone about his father and how she came to get him. Maybe she might take him to her island orphanage. But they will ask questions too.

" I don't know." She tells him honestly. " But the very least you will have to stay with me for a couple days Hunter. Until I figure out a plan."

" Ok." He said. " Are you sure it's ok?"

" Of course. My husband loves kids." She tells him as she touches her no longer viable stomach as the burning pain still courses through her body. She takes the child's hand and assures him, " It's going to be ok."

The boy nods before he does something that a warrior like her would never expect. He hugs her and doesn't want to let go as he sobs.

" I know. I know. It's ok. It's ok." She assures him as she rubs his back.

Despite the pain she is in, she picks him up and takes him over to Spira. They take off for Shivering Shores in the hopes that the village doesn't turn over their heels looking for her.

* * *

" Sir! Your back!" His right hand shouts at Drago's return to the ship. " Where's your boy?"

" He's as good as dead." He grumbles. " Now where's that prisoner?"

" In your quarters like you instructed." He tells him despite the shock he experiences over the sudden loss of the heir.

" At least something's gone right." Drago mumbles as he enter the lower level of the ship. He opens the door to his quarters to find the infamous Dagur the deranged smirking at him.

" Hello." He waves as Drago slams the door shut.

" You better have a good reason for infiltrating my ship before I considered the alternative." He says in a threatening manner as he draws his sword to the beserker chief's neck.

" Oh I do. In fact I have an offer to give you." Dagur says in an amusing manner as he chuckles. " I'm about to offer you a way to end the dragons for good."

Drago raises an eyebrow before taking the sword away and sheathing it, " Go on"

Dagur leans back on the chair he's sitting in," You will have to wait a few years and I expect something in return. Once you take over the world, I will be named the heir. Should anything happen to you and your son of course."

" Well today's your lucky day. I no longer have a son." He said gruffly as he sits down across from the berserker chief. " But I am interested in your proposal."

" Well then. I guess the tides have turn in both of our favors." Dagur smiles in a wicked manor.

* * *

Bayard and Kyra look at the sleeping boy after taking care of him for a few days. After what he has been through, it was a sight to see to finally see him with a peaceful look. It makes Kyra breath a sigh of relief.

What's great about knowing sign language is that they can have a full conversation without disturbing the child.

" Are you sure?" He signed.

" Yes." She signed back.

" I don't want you to make a decision because of what I want." He said.

" I know. But I want to ask you. I know I lost the baby, but I am not making this decision because of it. I'm making it because this is what I want." She signed to him.

" It's what I want too." He signed with a smile on his face.

Kyra smiles at him as she kisses him.

Kyra kept telling herself that she never wanted to be a mom. But tonight made it official that she has gained she never thought she wanted. A son. Her son.

* * *

 **A bitter sweet ending for sure. She lost her baby, but she and her husband, Bayard, got to adopt Hunter as their son. Just like Kyra is adopted by Hammond. As you can tell. The past events are going to piece together. The next chapter will start the current part of the story with Kyra being twenty-seven and the HTTYD gang being in their mid-twenties.**

 **To be quite honest, this was an idea that I created if there was a third HTTYD movie. I know it won't happen that way and there won't be a sister when the movie does happen. But it's something that I created.**

 **Please Review and See You later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Everything changes

 **Two years later.**

Kyra can't sleep tonight. Mostly because she's not used to being away from her husband after sleeping next to him for over six years. She doesn't blame him. She knows he has to do the night shift of the brigade tonight to cover for a friend.

She tries to get comfortable to no success. Her room just feels empty without him there. If she was told that she was going to feel this lonely before she got married, she would never believe a word of it. How ironic.

She hears the door open and she looks up to see Hunter having a tired look on his face.

" Hunter? What is it?" She asked him.

" It's Vali. He won't sleep." He groans.

" Give me a minute." She says as she gets out of bed and straightens her nightgown before she follows Hunter to his and Vali's shared room.

She goes straight to the cradle in the bedroom to find a baby occupying it whimpering and very distressed.

" Hey Vali. I'm here." She says as she picks him up from the cradle to comfort him and rub his back.

Vali is Kyra and Bayard's six week old son. His full first name is Validor. He looks more like Kyra than Bayard with the red hair and stern like facial expression. The eyes are a mint like green instead of emerald though. He is known to be stubborn just like his mother. Making his presence known until he is heard.

" Hunter. Can you get me his bottle? It's on the main table." She asks.

" Yes mom." He nods as he goes down stairs.

Kyra goes over to the window as she continues to hold her youngest and looks out from it. Something immediately catches her attention. Something moving in the sky and it's coming closer.

Kyra squints her eyes to see there is many more of the thing. Her eyes widen as she figures it out. It was dragons. A bunch of them. With riders. Not only that, it was being followed by a bunch of armed ships.

" Oh gods." She whispers to herself before shouting out the window. " Everyone get out! Get out of your house! GET OUT NOW!"

People respond in different ways. Mostly she just heard noises, but she doesn't have time. Luckily the alarms are being set off to tell people to evacuate.

She hears footsteps bounding towards her. It was Hunter.

" Mom! What's going on!?" He asked frantically.

" Hunter. Take Vali and get yourselves out of the house. I'll meet you by Spira." She tells him as she holds out her baby to him. Luckily she taught him well to quickly do as he was told without question and took the baby before making a run for it.

Kyra runs back to her room and quickly puts a dark grey overshirt over her mint green nightgown before grabbing her glaive spear.

She runs out of the house in time to see dragons setting fire to other houses in a uniform manner before they fly back towards the ships. All she can hear is screams and yelling.

She runs to where her boys are with the dragon.

" What are we going to do?!" Hunter asked out of fear.

Kyra says nothing as she grabs a blanket from the saddle bag and quickly wraps it around Hunter to make a makeshift front loader carrier for Vali so Hunter can support him better.

" Hunter. I need you to be a big boy about this and do this for me." She tells him as she places Vali into the front loader carrier. " You are going to fly Spira to Berk with Vali."

" No." He begs but she continues, "Stay above the clouds." "No!" " You know how to get there, so that won't be an issue. When you get there, ask for the chief immediately. Tell him that Shivering Shores is under attack and we need sanctuary. Understand?"

" I don't want to leave you and dad to die!" He begs.

" I know you're scared." Kyra kneels to his level. " And I know you have been through a lot. But please. Someone has to get to Berk. Spira is the only dragon we have and I trust you to fly her. We rely on you. Can you do that?"

" But what about you!?" He asked.

" I promise you not to leave you boys orphans." She tells him. Even she is uncertain of the outcome. " Please do this for me."

Hunter nods through his tears as he supports his baby brother.

" Alright. Remember stay above the clouds." She reminds him as he mounts on the dragon.

" I love you." He tells her before he flies off.

Kyra turns her attention back to the chaotic scene and prepares herself for one hell of a night. If she survives.

* * *

Astrid feels a wave of nausea as she smells tonight's food in the Great Hall. Which is weird because she's never done this before. But she refuses to show it in front of the people as Hiccup carries on which the tonight's meeting. Particularly when he's in the middle of arguing with the head elder counsel men, Egil

" Look Egil. We are not breaking our ties with the Bog Burglars. They have done nothing wrong to make us reconsidered the alliance." Hiccup says stubbornly.

" Those women are reckless. Especially what happened the last time they were here. It won't be long until Bertha and her devil spawn consider war on us!" He said with some of the counsel nodding in agreement.

" Those women were also responsible for help us when we were in the last dispute with Dagur. And we also helped them on a number of occasions. They won't consider war. Yes they really partied hard to the point it took us a few weeks to clean up afterward." He said with a shudder at the memory. " But we are at their debt for what they did for us. Honoring the alliance is the least we will do for them."

" But..." Egil tries but Hiccup cuts him off. " That is all."

Egil tightens his mouth in the threat that he will speak out again, but he swiftly leaves the meeting along with most of the people.

Hiccup nevered like Egil. His Dad told him that at least he's better than some of the councilmen he had during his time in more ways than one, but Hiccup doesn't like the whole thing that he is most especially intimidating to the rest of his colleagues. Hiccup can't believe he's saying this, but he's worse than Mildew.

" Uhh.. Hiccup." He hears Fishlegs speak shakingly. " Are you sure this is ok for me to be doing this? Maybe I shouldn't be studying to become a councilman. Especially with that guy around."

" Fishlegs." He starts. " You know the rules more than anyone. Plus it's refreshing to have somebody I can trust be among them. You told me yourself that you wanted this anyway. You want to help change things around. This is a great opportunity for you."

" I know." He says. " I just…"

" You'll be fine Fishlegs." He assures him.

Astrid in the meantime is so busy trying to keep her food down. This bug has really been getting to her for the past couple of days.

" Hiccup. I'm going to go out." She tells her husband as she heads out the door.

" Alright. I'll see you later." Hiccup waves to her before he goes back to his conversation with his friend.

Astrid walks down the steps of the great hall as she can finally be able to breath from the awful smell of the food from inside.

" Oh gods." She tells herself. " This bug better leave soon."

She then looks up on the horizon and sees something. A dragon flying towards Berk.

She frowns upon the sight. Just what is a lone dragon doing flying out at night?

She then runs towards the main part of town as the dragon comes closer. The attention of the villagers are catching on to the mysterious flyer.

" Is it an intruder?" A guy says.

" Could it be a Berserker?" Another asked.

" Well don't just stand there, shoot at it!" A woman said.

Astrid squints her eyes to see the dragon. Her eyes widen in shock. She's seen that dragon before. When she came to save her.

" Spira…" She says as she sees a villager aiming a crossbow at it. " DON'T SHOOT!"

She jumps on the guy before he pulled the trigger.

" What the hell!?" He shouts at her.

The villagers back away as the dragon lands in the middle of town square with their weapons ready for the mysterious vigilante. A small vigilante.

Astrid gets off the man and goes straight over to the dragon. She focus in on who was on the saddle. The person pulls off the hood of their cloak to reveal a young boy. Upon closer inspection, she sees a sleeping baby in a makeshift front loading carrier.

" Lower your weapons." Astrid demands. " They're children!"

They listen to her as they do so. Changing their atmosphere completely.

" Mom. Dad." The boy said shakingly as he cradles the baby.

" Where are they?" Astrid asked.

" Home. Bad stuff's happening." He says worryingly.

" Ok. What do you need?" She asks him.

" Chief! I need to talk to the chief!" He responds.

" Ok. I'll take you to the chief." She tells him and she starts leading the dragon towards the Great Hall. She wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

* * *

Kyra was surprised that she survived for as long as she did. She just gave birth six weeks ago and technically she wasn't supposed to be fighting. But she's fine. She really is more strong than ever since the birth.

She's crouched down from behind a building as she focuses in on some of the invaders.

" Kyra!" Her father righthand man, Bernard, shouts as he grabs her back and pulls her away from the invaders.

" Hey!" She whispers harshly. " You made me miss my chance."

" You shouldn't be in the middle of all this." He tells her off.

" I can and I'm already am."

" What about your boys?"

" I sent Hunter with Vali to Berk. They should be there by now." She tells him.

" You should have gone with them." He tells her off.

" I don't need to hear judgement on my parenting skills now. What we need is to evacuate the village."

" We're not giving up on this battle!" He says stubbornly.

" Most of our guards are gone and we're unarmed!" She shouts. " Pride isn't the issue anymore. The village's safety now is!"

He grunts. He doesn't want to admit, but she has a point. They're outnumbered.

" Alright. Let's get as many people to the boats." He says and she nods.

" Spread the word to the remainder of our fighters. Tell them their jobs are now to get as many families as possible to the boats and to spread the word of evacuation. No matter how stubborn they are." She tells him.

He nods and they go off in the seperate ways.

* * *

" I didn't want to go, but my mom made me." Hunter finishes his story to the chief as he cries.

" Hunter. It's ok. Your mom was just trying to protect you and your little brother." Hiccup gives him an understanding look. This was something he was not prepared for, but he has to do everything that he can to help the two boys and their village.

" But what if she's dead!?" He says. He would have screamed but he didn't want to wake up his baby brother.

" Don't worry. Your mom is tough. I know it." Astrid assures him.

The baby stirs ands starts whining. Both Hiccup and Astrid have no idea how to respond to this. They don't have a child of their own.

" He's just fussy." Hunter says as he does rocking little motions on the baby in his small arms.

" I'm sure he is." Astrid says before the door of their home opens to find a sweating, panting Snotlout.

" Guys you wouldn't believe this." He says as he gesture towards outside. All four of them walk out the hour and sees a couple of ships coming towards Berk.

" It must be Shivering Shores." Hiccup says and turns to Snotlout. " Let them through."

Snotlout runs over to his dragon and flies off towards the dock.

Hiccup then follow Snotlout. Leaving Astrid and the children behind.

" Mom! Dad!" Hunter shouts as he attempts to go down to the docks, but Astrid stops him.

" Now's not a good time. I promise you that we'll bring your Mom and Dad straight to you as soon as we find them." She tells him.

He gives her this look of that he will never calm down unless he sees his parents.

Hiccup flies Toothless over to where the ships are coming into the docks.

" Everyone. Listen up!" He shouts above them as he flies over the ships. " I need you all to head to the Great Hall and I must speak with your chief right away! So where is Chief Hammond?"

" He's dead." One man speaks up. " Got shot by an arrow."

Hiccup's heart sinks. He turns to see his wife sobbing as she holds on to her husband's helmet.

" Well then… I must speak to his heir." He swallows.

" That would be me." A guy says with a cocky look on his face. " Chief Bruister."

" You're not Chief until you proved yourself to be." A familiar voice says sharply. Hiccup turns to the voice and sees Kyra. A strong woman barely keeping herself together.

" How dare you!" He shouts at her. " You have no right to say that to your Chief!"

Hiccup would have called him out on his behavior, but he was beaten to the punch.

" You are not my chief. Come back when you have that right. I have lost my father and my husband has been captured by the enemy last night. I intend to make sure his legacy means something. If I going to be ridiculed for that, than so be it!" She tells him as she shakes angrily.

He then shuts up as she steps off the boat with her back straight on to the dock with her mother shakingly following in toe.

Hiccup lands Toothless and walks over to the women.

" Take me to my sons." She says to him.

He nods and leads them to the remainder of their family.

* * *

 **A lot is going on in this chapter. Especially with the death of her father and the capture of her husband. This is the beginning of this plot now. I am hyped to see where this is going to take us in the future. There is a lot of elements in this story that I have gotten from** **Game of Thrones** **,** **Lord of the rings,** **and** **Reign** **. Credit goes to them for the inspiration.**

 **Please Review. See you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What we need to do.

Hiccup had experienced loss and tragedy before. But nothing to this extreme and especially not in one night. Yet the family that is in his living room has and the people from her village that are out at the docks as well.

" My husband was a warrior to the very end, but even he wasn't for something like this." Hammond's wife, Audhild, sobs into the handkerchief Astrid had given her.

" Is Dad dead too?" Hunter sobbingly asks his mom as she strongly holds him and his crying baby brother.

" No. He was captured. He's not dead." She tells him.

" But what if he does get killed!?" Hunter thinks of the worst. Kyra skin turns pale from the thought. Even Hiccup and Astrid don't know how to explain something like this to a child.

Kyra takes a deep breath and looks at her son, " Hunter. Listen to me. Your Dad is a strong man and he will come home. Even if he dies trying. But I will do everything to make sure that he will watch you and Vali grow up. Ok."

Hunter nods through his tears.

Hiccup notices something about the boy. He doesn't look much like his mother nor his father unlike the infant. But now isn't the time to worry about this.

" Kyra." He starts. " What happened last night?"

Kyra looks at him and responds, " It was all so fast."

" Just take your time." He advises.

She nods before looking at her mother, " Mother please take the boys out." She says as she hands her the baby.

" Alright." Her mother said as she walks towards the door with the baby.

" I want to stay with you mom." Hunter insists.

" I know you do and I will be right here. I just need to talk to the chief. So please go with you grandmother." She insists as well. Hunter reluctantly goes with the older woman and Kyra watches them leave.

Kyra looks at Hiccup before taking a deep breath and continues.

" I couldn't sleep and Vali was being fussy. I went over to the boys' bedroom to try to get him to sleep. I went over to the window of their bedroom. It was then that I saw dragons. Many of them. Flying towards us. We had no warning and a good chunk of our men were out at sea or hunting. So we were unarmed. I managed to get myself and the boys out of the house…. before the dragons started setting the houses on fire in a straight line. Like they were trained to do so."

" So someone trained them in order to launch an attack on your village?" Astrid said in shock.

" I think so. Which doesn't sense." Kyra thinks about the whole thing. " I don't see why there was a need for an attack. We're not a weaponized village like Berk. We're a fishing town. We go fishing for the food and trade them for other necessities with other villages. We don't generally pose a threat."

" Maybe it's the lands?" Astrid suggests.

" The dragons have burned down all the growing produce and most of the trees. It will take several years before the soil is at least somewhat viable again thanks to fires. Besides it's not like we were known for our crops anyway. I don't think it was the lands. Otherwise they would have used an on ground attack."

" Anyway continue with what happened." Hiccup gets the topic back on track.

" Well. I send the boys to here to warn you of our arrival. After that I tried to get to the brigade where Bayard was. Only… to watch him be taken by a dragon. There was a rider on that dragon he was wearing armor with….. a belt with a buckle that had a crest of a dragon."

" Do you know what dragon was on that crest?" Hiccup suddenly insists on that information.

Kyra thinks about and says with realization, " I believe it was a skrill. Dagur was the one who did this?"

" No doubt now." Astrid clenches her fist in anger. She can't believe that Dagur had done something like this. Then again, she wasn't surprised.

" What doesn't make sense is why." Kyra says.

" Maybe he has a grudge against you." Astrid suggests. " You did make a fool out of him the last time he was there."

" Maybe. Oh gods. I should have known he was going to do something like this eventually." Kyra places her face in her hands in frustration.

Hiccup places a hand on her shoulder, " It wasn't your fault. No one could have known."

" But my father paid for my ignorance." Kyra looks at him. Even Hiccup could say anything back to her. He can relate to her so much. His dad was dead because he underestimated someone like Drago.

" Kyra I will promise you that we will help you and your people get back their home." He promises her.

" Thank you, but for now we need stay on this island here in the meantime. I hope you don't mind."

" Not a problem at all. We're allies." Hiccup says.

Kyra nods. It was then that they hear loud knocking.

" Chief Hiccup. I am getting impatient over here!" They hear Bruister bellow on the other side.

" I'm coming." Hiccup says as he goes over to the door and opens it to let in the new Chief of Shivering Shores in.

" Finally." He mutters. " We talk immediately if we want to start the planning"

" Excuse me? What planning?" Kyra says in confusion.

" That's none of your concern. You should run along with the rest of the village where you belong." He waves her off.

Hiccup and Astrid were outraged at the way Bruister is treating Kyra. He's completely pulling the rug out from underneath her.

Kyra only scoffs in amusement. " Wow. Bruister. You've only Chief for an hour and you're already changing the rules."

She steps forward and looks him straight in the eye. She may be shorter than him, but she has deadly stare that can scare anyone.

" You do not tell me where I belong in your so called hierarchy. Understand?" She says in a hush to his face.

Bruister makes no obvious sign of fear, but he did take a big gulp. Which says a lot.

" I thought so." She says as she steps back.

" Well. Uhh… I was saying the planning… for war." Bruister says as he recovers from the whole thing.

" We don't have resources to go to war with." Kyra says. " The fisher and huntsmen are not even here yet and already you want to talk about war?"

" Bruister. I agree with Kyra on this one." Hiccup says with Bruister only scoffing. " We need to focus on settling down your villagers. They already are in distress. We need to at least ensure them that they are safe here on Berk."

" Fine." He scoffs. " We'll wait for the real men to arrive."

" Thank you." Kyra says gratefully.

" Just stay out of my way." He grumbles before he leaves the house.

" Nice person." Hiccup sarcastically says before he turns to Kyra. " I can't believe you are not named Chief. I mean your father would have entrusted you the village."

" Yes. He would, but he can't. It was not his choice I'm not a son. More importantly, I'm not a child by blood to him. He adopted me when I was a baby. As long I am not a chief's biological child, I can't be chief. It's being a daughter that add insults to injury." She sighs in frustration.

" Even though Hammond can't make you chief, you do have your people's best interests at heart. Can't Bruister make you his right hand man or something."

She only scoffs, " He'll only consider the idea if I become his wife. He still tries to pursue me despite my current status as married and motherhood."

" He doesn't seem to want to marry you." Astrid scoffs.

" He's not interested in me literally. He's interested in the idea of him having my respected status in this village in his tool chest. My father says I can seek who is to be trusted and who is traitor just by looking into their eyes with my own. The village seems to believe it even though I don't believe in the whole first impression is what makes a person. Either way, I am someone people will listen to." Kyra says.

" Then you shouldn't have a problem with talking to your village. We do need to address your village about what we need to do and soon. Plenty of people out there are very scared and have no idea what is going to happen to them." Hiccup says.

Kyra looks up at them and says, " I hope you know what you're doing Hiccup."

" I hope so too." Hiccup hopes.

* * *

The Great Hall is full to capacity with loud and distressed people. This is not something that Hiccup is exactly used to. Sure he can talk to people. Just not to people that isn't part of his own village.

He stands on a wooden table in the Great Hall in the attempts to get the Shivering Shore people's attention.

" uhh.. Guys!" He shouts. " Everyone! Can I have your attention?!"

But people are still talking over him as they shout their concerns. Well not concerns. Their fears to be exact. It's not everyday that a village was driven away from their own town by an attack from dragons.

" What do we do?!" A woman shouts.

" Are we going to die?!" A man screams.

" We're doomed!" Another shouts.

Hiccup shouts, " Everyone! Please!"

But still no reaction from the crowd.

Finally Kyra jumps onto the table herself and shouts, " SHUT IT!"

That finally gets them to stop.

She turns to Hiccup and whispers. " When it comes to loud people, you need to be louder."

" Thanks." He gratefully responds to her quietly and turns to the distressed crowd, " Everyone. I know tonight was especially nothing short of horror for you. Your village was taken from you and it should never have happen. I will be honest to you all. Something is going on and I know that you guys were dragged into this when you were nothing but innocent.

" Who's done this? We have a right to know!" A man shouts with everyone else shouting in agreement.

Hiccup says this reluctantly. " We believe that Dagur and his men have involvement in the attack on your village."

" I knew it!" Someone shouts.

" What if he attacks Berk?!" Another woman shouts as well.

" They won't." Her husbands responds.

" But he can and has before!" She freaks out.

" What do we do!?" A child shouts.

Kyra shouts, " EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

It once again silence the crowd.

She leaves the talking to Hiccup. He clears his throat."Until a plan is made for you guys, you are all welcome to stay here on Berk. We'll double the protection tonight as a precaution. Luckily we have more than enough dragons to do so. I promise that you will be safe here." as he answers.

" Where will we sleep?" A woman asks.

" We'll make arrangements for everyone tomorrow to stay with the rest of the village in their homes. Tonight in the meantime, you will have to sleep here in the Great Hall. Food and basic necessities will be here soon."

" Please." A woman begs as she hugs her young daughter. " Chief Hiccup. What will happen to us? What happen to our future generations? Is this the end? I… I..." He watches her break down and falls on her knees.

Hiccup can see the sheer terror and sadness in her eyes and his heart felt a sharp pain. The idea that a village will end scares him.

Then he watches Kyra climb down from the table and walks towards her. The Shivering Shores people clear a path for her quietly as she goes over to her. Hiccup watches Kyra knelt down beside her and hugs her

" Elsebeth." She says. "I know how scary it is. I lost the two most important people in one night. I fear for for my sons as well. Hiccup will do everything he can to make sure Shivering Shores lives on. I will do my part. Everyone will do their part. This will not be the last of Shivering Shores. You can break down now, but you need to rise eventually. You can't spend the rest of your life crying. You can try, but you can't. Will you rise for not just yourself and your village, but for the sake of your children? "

Elsebeth brushes away her tears and silently nods to Kyra.

All Hiccup can do is watch in awe the actions of a forbidden leader.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long. I was figuring out how I was going to do this chapter. It's really harder than I thought it was going to be. This is turning into the big what if sequel of the entire franchise that I want to see happen. As much as I like the movies so far, I think that Berk needs to associate with another village in the way where they are in a situation that there is an alliance and the need to honor it.**

 **I don't know when I will update, but I hope it won't be exactly too long. Again I am trying to do whatever possible to balance out my time frame of writing my current stories. Right now. I have about six to do. I hope that you guys like this chapter in the meantime.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Night

Kyra wished that dinner would have gone better for her if it weren't for those bunch of prudes of adults. It was like she was doing anything to offend them. All she wanted to do was feed her infant.

But in order to feed her child, like most mothers, she has to breastfeed. Now most people are supportive of the idea. Some even claim that a mother's milk will make their baby strong in the battlefield one day. That is fine to them until the mother decides to be breastfeed her child in public.

The moment she takes off her dirtied torn up grey overshirt and then lowers the neckline of her nightgown, people were starting to jump all over her.

" Do you not have respect for yourself!?" A man shouts at her in outrage when he passes by.

" That is to be done at home!" A woman screeches.

Kyra frowns and says directly to them, " Last time I checked our village has been taken by enemies and my breasts aren't meant to put on a show for you. . Mind your own business."

The couple walk away still grumbling as her mother comes over.

" Those prudes. I can't believe that despite losing their homes, they still want to judge people for their choices." Her mother says to her as she smiles at her infant grandson that Kyra is feeding.

" It wasn't the first time they judged me. They judged me for adopting Hunter. Told me that I was just replacing the child I miscarried." She scoffs. " But I do not regret adopting Hunter at all."

" Me too." Her mother smiles. " It seems only yesterday that your father came in with you in his hands and told me that you needed parents. I don't understand to this day who would abandon such a wonderful person such as you."

" Well. Some parents just want to have responsibilities I guess." Kyra says as she strokes her thumb on her son.

" Tell me. I know you told me and your father that you _found_ Hunter, but do you mind telling me specifically how you found him?" She asks her.

Kyra takes a deep breath. She doesn't know exactly how to tell her mother that she technically kidnapped her son. Despite the fact that she knows that what she was doing at the time was the right thing to do. She couldn't leave him in his biological father's possession. Not by a long shot. Especially since his father is one of the most notorious enemies of the Archipelago.

But she has to give her mother at least an answer, so she decides on this, " Hunter's father didn't care for him and was abusive from what I observed. I had to get him away from that man. He told me later on that his mother was long dead."

" Oh." Her mother puts a hand on her chest in shock. "That poor boy. I didn't know that."

" I didn't want anyone to and neither did he." Kyra says as she looks to see the boy playing with his friends happily. " He already been through enough and I thought that it was best that he had a clean start because he deserves one."

" I understand completely." Her mother says. " Your father would've understood too."

Kyra frowns at the fact that her father as well didn't talk much in terms of her circumstances regarding her adoption and more importantly where did he exactly find her. Even If she didn't know what it was like to adopt a child, she is curious about how and why she came into her adoptive parents' possession.

She didn't think about this before, but now the idea of her father hiding a secret from the village. But more importantly, his family, makes the idea possible for the very least.

* * *

" You're insane Chief!" Egil screeches. " We barely have enough for ourselves! Now you want to feed another village!?"

" We have more than resources to take care of them for now." Hiccup stands his ground. "Besides with more people, we can put them to work and gain more resources if needed. They can help us while we help them. We have an alliance with them. I am not about to kick them out because of your disagreement with the idea."

" That redhead woman though is trouble. By the looks of her, she seems to be the one who's doing the job of deciding the fate of those people instead of the true chief. It's only a matter of time before she leads it to ruins." Egil argues.

" She lost her father who was also the chief. It's not like she's being irresponsible anyway." Hiccup says

" But.." He starts but Hiccup cuts him off, " Shivering Shores is not your village to deal with. Berk is. So leave Kyra alone. It's not like you don't have enough on your plate. I want you to make arrangements for them to have jobs and temporary living situations.

Egil snorts before he leaves Hiccup's house in a rush. It wasn't long before Astrid comes in still looking green.

" Well that went well." She mumbles as she sits at the table as she clutches her stomach. Hiccup sits across from her.

" Astrid. You need to see Gothi." Hiccup insists to her. " You've been like this for the past week and I'm starting to get concern about this."

" I'm fine." She grumbles in denial. " I just have a stomach bug. I may ate something that has turned earlier this week. Nothing else."

" If it's just a stomach bug then a trip Gothi will put my mind at ease to confirm it." Hiccup says. " It's better to go to her with just a stomach bug than to not go if something worse is really the problem."

Astrid scoffs. Hiccup knows how much she doesn't like to admit that there could be something seriously wrong with her. She's a Hofferson. She's prefers to be the one who toughs it out than to admit weakness.

" Please Astrid." He pleads to her.

She sighs in reluctance. She knows she is not getting out of this. Hiccup will keep on insisting until he drags her to Gothi himself and she rather walk there willingly. " Alright. I'll go see her in morning."

" Thanks." He says in relief.

She gets up from the chair. " I'm heading to bed. Hopefully this bug will pass by overnight and I won't have to see Gothi tomorrow. Plus there is the factor that I just proved to you that you are overreacting"

" Goodnight to you too." He smiles as she heads upstairs. Stubborn Astrid. He won't be surprise that she will try to hide her stomach issues in the morning, but either way she is going to see Gothi.

He goes over and looks out the window of his home to see the first fall of snow sprinkle the lands. However, it wasn't that that catches his attention. What really caught his attention was the cry of a infant baby.

* * *

Vali has been crying nonstop in the Great Hall despite Kyra's attempts to sooth him back to sleep. Unfortunately, Vali isn't the one who can be easily put to sleep. It usually requires the efforts of both parents and Kyra is practically on her own with this one.

" Sh. Sh. Sh. Vali please." She pleads to him nevertheless to calm down to no avail.

She looks down at Hunter in his makeshift bed on the floor who has his pillow over his to cover his ears from his little brother's screams. She couldn't blame for what has been going on for the past several hours

It especially doesn't help that many people around who are trying to sleep are getting upset.

" Shut that brat up!" One guy says.

" He's six weeks old. He's a baby. He can't help it!" She tells him off.

" Then put a gag on the kid! That's what my mother did with me!" Another shouts.

" And I guess that worked out well for you." She sarcastically says in her head as she continues to rock her son who is still crying his lungs out. Only this time it's even louder and Kyra can't blame him. She can never blame her baby. Even if his crying was breaking her ear drum.

However, more and more people are getting frustrated with her and start yelling at her. Some gave her suggestions. Some just yell at her. Some even had dare to say she was a bad mother. However, she doesn't let it get to her.

Finally she has enough of it.

" Hunter." She says to her oldest as she heads towards the Great Hall doors. " Let's go."

" Yes mom." He says as he gets up and follows her out of the Great Hall with the blanket he was sleeping with over his shoulders.

She leads her son just outside the Great Hall doors. Just her luck that it's snowing and below the point of freezing. She doesn't care about the cold herself just making sure that Vali and Hunter are warm.

Kyra continues to rock her wailing infant in her arms in the hopes of at least to get him to calm down to no avail. However, it's not doing much good. It doesn't help though that weather is so bad.

Hunter in the meantime is trying to stay awake despite the cold and his attempts to stay warm. Kyra doesn't want him to pass out over the fear of him getting hypothermia without realizing it. She glances over at him shivering and really feels bad for dragging him out here, but she didn't have much choice. She didn't have much choice when she saw Bayard get snatched by a dragon rider.

" Oh Gods." She lets out a bit of frustration as she sits on the freezing stone stairs with her baby still wailing. " What in thor's name am I going to do?" She thinks, " My father's killed. My husband's kidnapped The village is now being ruled by an arrogant man. Now I can't even give my children sleep for the night!"

But she barely maintains her cool for the sake of what's left of her family. She can't break now. She can't. She has to stay strong for her kids.

She hears a creak of metal and notices a man's silhouette come toward her in the blurry of the dark and snow fall.

" Hunter. Get behind me." She instantly tells him and he immediately does so in fear.

When the person gets close enough, she breathes a sigh of relief. It's the Chief, Hiccup. Thank the gods.

" Kyra?" He asks as notices her and her sons. " What are doing out here with your children? You shouldn't be out here. It's freezing." He asks in concern.

" Oh well. I figure we need fresh air in the middle of the night." She sarcastically says before frowning and grumbling. " After people got upset at Vali for being a baby. What are you doing out here. You should be back home in bed."

" I heard Vali cried." He explains. " He sure has a pair of lungs on him. I figure I should check out what's going on."

" Well besides us, everyone else should be sleeping. At least I hope they are." Kyra says as she continues to rock her son who is finally starting to quiet down a little bit.

" Hey you three should get inside soon if not now." Hiccup advises. " Gothi determined it's going to get worse tonight."

" I know." She says lowly. " It's just things are not going my way at the moment."

Hiccup can note her frustration and exhaustion and really can feel what she is going through. She's stuck in the middle. She is trying to look after her boys, but at the same time she doesn't want to frustrate her village anymore than they already are with a screaming baby.

He wants to help her in any way he could. He gets an idea.

" Why don't you stay with me and Astrid? At least for the night." He offers.

" Really? Are you sure? I really don't want to barge on you guys after all you have done for us." She asks feeling bad.

" It's not a problem to us. You guys had a long day. Especially you." He insists.

She thinks about and looks at both her children who do really need a good night sleep. She looks up and says, " Alright. I'll take you up on your offer. I'm going warn you, Vali can cry up a storm."

" I'm well aware of that." Hiccup smiles before he gestures. "Come on."

Kyra lets her free hand take Hunters as they carefully go down the stone steps to follow Hiccup to his home.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure you guys know what is happening to Astrid at this point, but I won't outright confirm now. There will be more things happening soon. Kyra's relationship to her village is complicated. They do respect her on some level, but at the same time they treat her less because of her being a mother. I am trying to show that as best as I can.**

 **The whole breastfeeding thing was inspired by the recent uproar about public breastfeeding. Which my thing about it is it's not illegal, so why are we raising a big stink about it. Just ignore it for crap's sakes if it bother's you. It's not your business to get involved. Don't make it your business.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Night in the Haddock House.

Astrid rushes over to the bucket near the door of her and Hiccup's shared bedroom. Luckily she makes it in time for her stomach to empty its coughs out the last bits and breathes a sigh of relief.

" Gods! I know I'm not sick, but my stomach is not letting me be!" She shouts in her head before she hears the main door open and close with some familiar voices.

She looks down from the top of the staircase to see Hiccup with Kyra and her kids.

" Hiccup? What's going on?" She asks. It's late. What are they doing here?

" Maybe this isn't a good idea." Kyra says.

" Hang on." Hiccup says before turning to her. " Astrid. I can explain this. Kyra and her family really need a place to stay for the night. I promise you this is a one night only deal."

Astrid smiles.

" Of course they can stay the night. They can stay as long as they want. It's not at all a problem to me." She says.

" Are you sure?" Kyra asks sheepishly.

" Honest." Astrid responds.

Hunter immediately goes straight for where the warm fire is glowing in the middle of the main living space with his mom following just behind holds his baby brother.

" So warm." Hunter responds inn pleasure.

Meanwhile the baby in Kyra's hands moans. Astrid doesn't know what the baby wants. Then again, she's not exactly a mother. Nor does she want to be anytime soon.

" I can have the guest room setup while you guys warm up." Hiccup says. " I think I still have my old cradle in the attic. I can pull it down if you want."

" You don't have to…" She tries to say but Hiccup insists. " It's fine."

" Well….that would be nice. Thank you." Kyra says in appreciation as she looks up at the young chief.

He nods as he heads up the stairs. Leaving the two women with the children alone.

" So what happened to sleeping in the Great Hall like everyone else?" Astrid asks.

" Vali was crying and people didn't exactly like it." She scoffs. " Well if he wasn't my baby, I honestly don't know how I would feel about a crying baby after losing our home island. It's been a long day."

" I can imagine it. " Astrid says.

" I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you. So I apologize for it." She says.

" Nonsense. You just talked to me and Hiccup a few hours ago."

" I mean… a real conversation. One that isn't about war and all that wonderful good stuff." She sarcastically says.

" You know on a personal level, you are a lot like Hiccup with that dry sense of humor. It's kind of funny." Astrid smiles.

Kyra snorts, " Yeah. Helps with getting through everyday life. I guess."

" Believe me. We all need that sense of humor more than ever. I can give you a great Hiccup impersonation if you want."

" Don't even think about it!" The woman hear Hiccup shouts. Causing the two of them to laugh loudly along with Hunter jolting awake and looking up at his mom in confusion.

Kyra recovers and says to her oldest, " Oh…. Sorry Hunter. Go back to back to warming up."

He shrugs and goes back to warming up to the fire in a sleepy manner. He looks like he's about to drop off.

Kyra can't help but find both of her sons cute at the moment. Until she feels the stiffness, aches and pains in her breasts that is giving off the signal, " Feed the baby."

She moans from the pain, which makes Astrid raise an eyebrow.

" You ok?" She asks.

" Yeah." She responds. " I just need to get rid of some milk right now. It's about time to feed Vali anyway. I have to feed him often."

" Oh." Astrid says. She doesn't know how to feel about this.

" Can you hold him for a second?" She asks as she holds out her baby.

Astrid has never held a baby and she feels weird about the idea of being asked to hold one. It's not an object. It's a life. She would never trust herself to hold a life in her hands.

" I… don't know how to hold a baby." Astrid says.

" Here." Kyra says. "Hold out your hands." Astrid does so. " One hand holds his bottom. The other, his head. Bring him close to you." She guides Astrid's arms to against her body. " Make sure his neck is supported…. There we go."

Astrid lets out a breath in disbelief. She can't believe she hasn't dropped him long by now.

" See. You're already getting the hang of it. Just let me get this overshirt off." She says before she proceeds to do so.

Astrid looks down at the baby and feels something weird. The baby looks up at her with his stern seafoam green eyes in such curiosity. He most certainly has her dark red hair, but something seems so familiar to her. A strong, but wise familiar feeling. He reminds her of the late Stoick.

" He looks like him." Astrid thinks sadly.

She doesn't have much more to think as his mother gently takes him out of Astrid's arms and proceeds to start feeding him. Astrid was ok with it since she see seen her mother do it many times for her younger siblings.

Astrid looks over to see the Hunter yawning by the fire. He's another familiar sight, but not as great. His tan scarred skin and his messy dark brown hair reminds her of sadness. Reminds her of Drago.

" What's wrong?" Kyra asks noting Astrid staring at her boy.

" Sorry. He looks familiar." Astrid says.

" In what way?" She asks.

" Well. This seems crazy, but he reminds of a bad man. A very bad man. Drago. He did terrible stuff. Was responsible for our last chief's….death." She says.

Kyra's chest tightens as she looks at Hunter. She knows his birth father was a bad man, but killing a great chief is horrible. Not what she imagined. But she loves her son more than anything in the world and would never see him the same way as his father. However, it's not a good idea to mention it to Hiccup and Astrid out of fear of what they would do to him. Even though they are nice people

She responds, " I see." She needs to change the topic and notices something about Astrid. She looks a bit green and unsettling. Like she is having nausea or is about to throw up.

" You ok?" She asks out of concern.

" Oh. I'm fine. Just a bad stomach bug. I've been having it for about a couple of weeks. Something is not agreeing with me." She says.

Kyra surveys Astrid. She's not sick, but she has something else. She can tell, because she was on that cart ride recently. Obviously, Astrid has no idea or is trying to convince herself that's not the case. Either way, someone has to give her a dose of reality. Looks like Kyra has to be the one.

" It also could be morning sickness." She says to Astrid.

" What?" Astrid asks in confusion.

" Morning sickness." She emphasizes. " It usually happens to pregnant women all the time."

" But I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Astrid denies as she frowns.

" You sure? I mean I see the signs. Believe me. I was in denial as well when I found out." Kyra says recalling her experience.

" Impossible. I'm not pregnant." She says.

" So you didn't have sex recently." Kyra asks.

" I didn't say that!" Astrid says.

" So you did have sex. If you had sex, turns out you can get pregnant from that."

" You don't know anything." Astrid glares.

" I was pregnant until six weeks ago. I know a lot about having a kid in you for nine months. I know when someone is pregnant. You're pregnant." Kyra tells her.

" No I'm not." She shakes her head. " I'm not."

" Alright." Kyra says. " Can you do just one thing? Just one."

" Fine." Astrid says.

" I feel like I need a hug." She says.

" That's a weird request." Astrid thinks before shrugging. " Alright."

Kyra hands Vali over to Hunter before she goes over and hugs Astrid. During which, Astrid feels one thing in her chest.

" Ow. Ow." She hisses in pain from the hug. She has been feeling that sharp pain in her chest for at least a week now.

Kyra suddenly releases the hug and says, " You're pregnant."

" What?" She says.

" Sore boobs." She says. " That's always the telltale. When a woman is pregnant, breasts become tender because milk is being made."

Astrid suddenly feels the world come to a screeching halt as she clutches her clest. It can't be true. She can't be pregnant. She can't!

" Oh gods." She places her head in hands in frustration as she sits down. " No. I can't be."

" Look. I know this isn't something you want to think about right now, but if you wanted to know what was wrong, this was what is behind all of this." Kyra says

" Why didn't I know this before?!" Astrid asks.

" You were in denial. It's perfectly normal to deny the idea." She says.

" You cannot tell Hiccup about this." She says to Kyra. " You can't!"

" And I won't. He's your husband. You should be the one to tell him. Not me. Not anyone else, but you." Kyra says.

" I don't want to tell him today. I just want a few more days where I can pretend my life isn't about to change. Ok?" She says.

Kyra understands how Astrid feels. Motherhood isn't something to take gently. It's a life changing experience. She doesn't feel ready for motherhood and she isn't ready to accept the facts yet. If Astrid wants to take the time to register this whole reality, it's more than fair enough.

" Alright. If that's what you want, I'll go along with it. But you can't hide this from him forever. It's better to tell him sooner than later."

" I shouldn't be having a baby now. How am I going to fight for the next nine months?" She asks.

" Well…. that's the thing. You shouldn't even be fighting in your condition for the next nine months. You have to take it easy."

" What?! Take it easy?! I can't just stay on the sidelines! I can't be inactive!" Astrid says in outrage.

" I know it's a hard adjustment." Kyra says. " Believe me. I just had a kid six weeks ago. I know what it's like to forced onto the sidelines. I hated it more than anything, but from personal experience, I know it was for the best."

" Oh gods." Astrid says. " What am I going to do? With everything that is going on right now, how am I supposed to handle this?"

" Look. Take the time you need to let it sink in. Then talk to your husband. Figure this whole thing out. A pregnancy happening now isn't the most convenient of times, but then again a pregnancy happening at any time isn't the most convenient." Kyra says. " Look. A baby isn't the end of the world. It just seems like it is. I thought it was until these two came in my life. " She says about her sons.

" Ok. Ok." She nods. Though she looks to be still registering the initial shock that she's pregnant.

" You two are going to be fine." Kyra assures her before they hear footsteps and look up to see the chief come down the stairs.

" I got the guest room ready." He says.

" Thank you." She smiles. " I really appreciate what you're doing for me and my boys."

" It's no problem. You guys can stay as long as you need to." Hiccup smiles.

Hunter yawns as he holds his sleeping baby brother. Kyra chuckles at the adorable sight.

" Alright. We should be heading to bed." Kyra says as she goes up to them and gently shakes her oldest awake. " Hunter. Let's go."

Hunter nods sleepily as he hands his mom Vali before he follows his mom up the stairs to the guest room. Hiccup walks over to Astrid and notices something's up.

" Astrid? What's wrong?" He asks her out of concern.

Astrid hesitates but she finally says, " I just been feeling sick again. I think I should go to Gothi."

* * *

" Alright Vali. Now we're comfortable." She quietly tells her infant son as he sleeps in the cradle.

" Mom?" Hunter asks. " Are we going to be ok?"

She walks over to him and assures him, " We'll be fine. I promise you that."

" I'm scared for dad." He says looking down at the floor. " I don't want him to die."

She kneels down and hugs him." Me neither. I don't want him to die either."

She release the hug and says, " Let's go to bed." with him nodding in response.

The bed was a single twin, so it was a bit of tight squeeze. Luckily Hunter is small enough to fit with his mom beside him.

" Mom?" Hunter says.

" Hm?" She responds as she wraps her arm around his shoulder.

" Can you sing me the lullaby that you sing to Vali?" He asks.

" Sure." She says.

 _I didn't mean to come here._

 _And I didn't mean to stay._

 _It's just where the sea wind blew me…._

 _One accidental day…._

 _A hero cares not for a wild winter's storm._

 _For it carries him swift on the back of the wave._

 _Our hearts may be worn and our souls may be lost._

 _But a hero fights forever._

 _I've heard the stories of the great lands._

 _It's skies is a blue you wouldn't believe._

 _I dreamt of visiting it's lands._

 _But I took a left turn at the pole…._

 _Up with our swords and strike at the gale._

 _Face our fears and let our heart beat strong._

 _With the odds against us, but we'll find our way home._

 _A place where heroes stay…._

 _Soon our ships hit these boggy shore…_

 _It's not what we thought, but we made our home_

 _Now I'm here to tell this story._

 _One day you'll be a hero._

 _But tonight, you have me._

Kyra looks down at her son and sees him sleep by her. She smiles to herself as she kisses his forehead and finally was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Long time to update. Sorry. Other stories. Doing a massive update this week. I hope I will be able to have everyone up to date. Hopefully by the end of this week. At least I can have this one crossed off my checklist of updates.**

 **So. Yeah. This is more of a soft spotted chapter. I'm going to get into the plans of action of battle next chapter. Maybe also be able to reintroduce Valka into the mix and get a bit of her reaction upon seeing Kyra.**

 **Please Review. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
